velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Shizukumura
History Shizukumura is one of the oldest villages near Corovon. It was there before the companions formed the city state and has been there ever since. When the Companions were organizing and pulling the different tribes and people together Shizukumura and the Inoue Clan who ran the village helped by giving them medicinal herbs and refuge in times of need while the Ladáë Clan provided tools and protection. As the Companions came to the Inoue and Ladáë Clans to ask them to join them the clans agreed to give assistance as long as they were allowed their independence. Due to their traditions and rituals as well as the saturation of magic at the river source the village was surrounded by mist most of the time. While the mist did not stop the determined who would follow the river to the village it did well enough to keep threats away. Anything that slipped through the mist was quickly dealt with by the Inoue or Ladáë Clans who have been the protectors of the village for as long as it had existed. The Companions accepted this deal and they have maintained a mutual and beneficial relationship with Corovon ever since. In current day the settlement is still there, smaller then Corovon by far with barely under a 200 people. It is a settlement rich in culture and tradition. They worship the river and the spirits within it and hold a great culture centered around respect and family. Geography Centered around the source of the river that goes through Corovon Shizukumura sits in a magically rich environment. The forest surrounding it is covered in mist yet is filled with many mystical and powerful herbs feeding on the sunlight drifting through the mist. The mist flows out several miles from the river source. The inhabitants of the village each are given a token if they leave the village which may guide them through the mist and then told to follow the river. The village is split into two sides with a bridge crossing the river. The east side is filled with the residential and entertainment buildings whereas the businesses and farms lie to the west. This was done so as to make people cross the river twice a day in prayer. Once to go to their place of livelihood, and once to come home to their family. At the northern edge of the village sits Shinpi Falls -- A series of waterfalls pouring into a small lake that turns into the river. As the cold water from the falls hits the warmer waters of the small lake (natural hot springs from below pooling into the lake as well), a natural veil of mist is built up over the waters, obscuring most vision in the area. At the center of this lake sits a shrine to the River Kami beloved by the people of the village, connected to the land by a narrow bridge. Inhabitants While the majority of the population of Shizukumura are kitsune, they are not the only race to call the village their home. They also have families of hengeyokai, Humans, and even a group of tengu. Overall the statistics look somewhere around 35% kitsune 25% Hengeyokai 20% human 15% tengu with the odd race here and there. There is a lack of much, if any, racism between the races and due to the respect culture taught in the village everyone consider's each other family to a certain degree. The inhabitants, while few in number, expose the highest amounts of professional trade and work. Though uncommon in other parts of the world even most farmers in Shizukumura are highly skilled and trained to at least be able to wield a dagger if necessary. Magic Shizukumura holds a high value on magic, especially seeing as the noble Inoue clan holds its status due to its priestly powers and rituals. While its very rare, occasionally a non Inoue will manifest magic. Generally such people will be given higher status in the village and help the Inoue on the magical tasks they are in charge of. Magicians are generally well liked by the people, unless they abuse their power, and are seen as reliable neighbors that might have solutions to mundane problems. In stark contrast to this, there are those in the magically imbued village that lack magic, most notably most of the members of the Ladáë Clan. While they are unable to use magic they continue to respect it highly and work hand in hand with the Inoue Clan in harmony for the sake of Shizukumura. Those that would enter Shizukumura with magical talent and evil intent are thwarted by both the protectorate clans. Religion While no religion is specifically disallowed, save for those worshiping obviously evil and destructive deities, the main religions practiced in Shizukumura are the faiths of Shizuru, Erastil, Gozreh, Daikitsu, Qi Zhong and the worship of the river kami and other kami. There is a shrine next to the river on the Eastern side where it is custom to toss a coin into the flowing river at the bottom of the shrine to acquire good luck. Technology Shizukumura is a traditional place, and while it may not be frowned upon to invent new things. Innovation is encouraged but mostly towards magic and alchemy as those are the main studies of the village. Any breakthrough on these subjects are a great boon to the village. Laws The common sense laws of course are followed such as no stealing, kidnapping, murder but the laws and rules specific to the village are: 1- Respect the river: Anyone caught polluting or otherwise tampering with the river will be escorted out of the village by force as will any who have reputation of doing so in the past. 2- No Racism: All races are equal in Shizukumura and none shall be discriminated against. 3- Do not tamper with the magic: Anyone caught tampering with the mist wards around the village will be considered an act of war/subvert hostile action and will be arrested and taken to the Inoue clan for judgment. 4- Obey the commands: While not often used, if the Inoue clan makes a statement it must be followed for the good of the village.